<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Time to say goodbye by Satanisalwayscreaming</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28851702">Time to say goodbye</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanisalwayscreaming/pseuds/Satanisalwayscreaming'>Satanisalwayscreaming</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Andromeda Six (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Basically, F/F, F/M, Gen, I don't know why okay, LKASJDLAKJSd, Like, M/M, Not super Graphic, There is no happiness here, and I'm doing this instead of reading up on laws because why would I wanna do that :), and Walking Dead, but - Freeform, but I just wanted to put it in just in case anyone has triggers, but real talk, but this is really sad, i love zombies and this came to me while I was having a crisis last night, it's sad, might make an epilogue for this, obviously I don't own this shit but like ya'll go support the makers of this game, some gore in it, there is no happy god here, tis good shit, yeah - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:27:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28851702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanisalwayscreaming/pseuds/Satanisalwayscreaming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter how careful you are, in a zombie apocalypse, there's always a chance you'll make a mistake and someone suffers the consequences.</p>
<p>This time, mistakes were made.</p>
<p>But you are not the one who suffers the consequences.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Calderon Lynch/Traveler, Damon Reznor/Traveler, Juniper "June" Nyux/Traveler, Ryona Mi'haden/Traveler, Sebastian "Bash" Ilahaj/Traveler, Vexx Serif/Traveler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Time to say goodbye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello!! I wanted this to be my entryway fanfic to this fandom--well I have a couple of other fanfic ideas in mind ngl but I really love zombies and I love the Andromeda 6 crew and I'm super gay for Ryona HAHAHAH why is the last part relevant? Nothing much tbh. But yeah. Please tell me if ever y'all want a happy epilogue uwu</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m sorry,”<br/><br/>You shake your head, your hands pressing on the fresh wound as you try to stop the bleeding. He hisses, teeth clenched and his sweat beads his brow. Fear and anger lodge in your throat and you don’t know what to do. You want to hit something, to cry, to do anything.<br/><br/>Anything but this.<br/><br/>“It’s too late,” Calderon says softly, and you look at him sharply—as if to will him to keep the negativity down and for once in his life be hopeful. But you can see the sickness crawl up into him, the nerves under his skin now an inky black, running up and mapping it under his skin. <br/><br/>You swallow thickly, tears welling up in your eyes, and he grips your hands tightly, his gloves having been discarded so he could feel your hand against his one last time. “I—I wish...we had more time,” you sputter out, careful not to wipe your tears as you defeatedly sit on our haunches.<br/><br/>Calderon winces, pulling the fabrics away to reveal the bite wound, blood and rot dribbling down the side of his hip in a gruesome display. You look away unable to look at it properly, only managing to look at Calderon who curses under his breath before resting against the wall of the secluded room.<br/><br/>You both knew time was running out.<br/><br/>You also know what he will ask of you. <br/><br/>“This isn’t fair,” he says and you study his features. He’s trying to hide his pain, his lips are pursed tightly, his skin had gone very pale. His hair already seemed to grow duller and thinner. You swallow thickly, and he looks your way, tired blue eyes meeting yours and he doesn’t try to make the situation lighter, but he reaches to hold your hand, “I’m sorry.”<br/><br/>“It’s okay,” you croak, squeezing his hand back, “We couldn’t have known the place was overrun.” You glance at the door quickly, the zombies haven’t made it through the door yet. But it would only be a matter of time, and the low groan behind the door reminds you of the grim reality you live in right now. <br/><br/>“But I could have been more careful,” he worries, and you shake your head as he continues. “I should have seen the signs—done something else. I put us in danger—you in danger.”<br/><br/>“Yes, but I’m not the one dying.“ You remind him painfully, and he sighs. ”Calderon,“ you murmur. ”Please...“ <br/><br/>He opens his mouth to ask what—but you stop him and rest your forehead against him, wrapping your arms around his broad shoulders and he takes in a shuddering breath. Tears pool in his eyes and he hugs you, careful to not brush the wound but you hold each other for a while. Breathing in together slowly, and you move to lay your head on his chest.<br/><br/><em>Thump.</em><br/><br/><em>Thump.</em><br/><br/><em>Thump.</em><br/><br/>You try to memorize it, memorize the loud comforting thunder in his chest and you try your best not to sob. You know he hates it when you’re sad—and in his dying moments, you don’t want him to worry about that. Instead, you wipe your tears with your arm, pulling away to smile at him, tenderly touching his cheek despite the blood and he leans into your touch instinctively, closing his eyes as he does.<br/><br/>It was good he does, you’re alarmed at how fast he seemed to deteriorate in these few moments. His hair had drastically thinned, while the veins around his neck and face pulsed black, while his eyelids seemed thinner now as if it was about to break.<br/><br/>But you try to not show your worry when he opens his eyes again, smiling at you tiredly, “Please don’t leave me to turn.” He says it as if it was an order, less of a plea, and you can’t blame him. “Please.”<br/><br/>“Of course,” you promise, forcing yourself to despite not wanting to. You don’t realize your hands are shaking until he holds your hands. His hands, calloused but very cold. You can see him struggle to breathe and you wish you had more time together, more words to say, but he was slipping. Slipping a lot faster and you can see how his breathing starts to quicken.<br/><br/>“Calderon, stay with me,” you beg, removing your hands from his hold and you cup his face, uncaring of the blood that stains his cheeks now and his eyes focus on you. “I love you,”<br/><br/>“I love you too,” he says with the same passion behind your own words. You ache to kiss him, ache to simply lay here and die with him. But you have a mission to do, you have so many things riding on you, no matter what you wanted to do, you know Calderon would have wanted you to finish this.<br/><br/>You’ll do it for him.<br/><br/>You smile, and he manages to smile back, reaching to cup your cheek and you lean into his touch. His breath shuddering once more and you close your eyes for a bit only to open it quickly to see the tears spill over and you lean to kiss his forehead. <br/><br/>“Just go to sleep,” you struggle to say, forcing the words out of your mouth. You know he’s sick when he nods, far too tired than normal to argue as he slumps against the wall and closes his eyes. His breathing quickens again and it seems like he’s beginning to fight for each breath.<br/><br/>You stroke his hair, guiding him to lay down on the floor on the rags nearby to at least give him some comfort. The knife he had gifted you weighs heavy in your hand. But you have to do this. Your hands shake as you bring the knife up, aiming for the place between his brows. <br/><br/><em>One...</em><br/><br/><em>Two...</em><br/><br/>A low groan escapes him and it alerts the zombies outside. You cover his mouth with your hand, but you still couldn’t bring the knife down.<br/><br/><em>One...</em><br/><br/><em>Two...</em><br/><br/>Your arm is getting tired as it hovers over him. The door shakes, rattling against the weight of the undead desperate to get in.<br/><br/><em>One...</em><br/><br/><em>Two...</em><br/><br/>You look over him once more, trying to soak in how he looks like. You wish you had more time—you wish it was you who needs to die instead.<br/><br/><em>One...</em><br/><br/><em>Two...</em><br/><br/><em>Three...</em><br/><br/><em>I love you, Calderon. May you rest in peace.</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>